No Way
by Concentration Maple-ation
Summary: I hate Tad Spencer.


**A/N: I mainly wrote this... Because I hate Tad. I hate his whiny voice and I hate his stupid shortness and face and his hair and ifhbnie  
But after I beat him up and he pleads for his daddy to stop hurting him I feel bad. Then I jump on him and kick him and beat up Bif because he's punching me and then I say "hey Bif I'm sorry I love you" then walk away.  
But yeah. I hate Tad.**

**This is written from my OC Sylvia's POV. It's definitely not obvious so I'll tell you that now.  
If you love Tad... Read on at your own risk.  
Hate him? Good! Have a cookie! :D**

* * *

I hate Tad. No doubt about it.

I hate all preps, actually. But Tad is who most of my hatred is sent to.

His annoying voice makes me want to hurl. The face he gives me when I  
walk by makes me want to slap it off of him. The way he thinks he's  
better than everyone makes me want to... To...

I want to hurt Tad. I want to make him bleed. I want him to cry for  
mercy- no- I'll make sure he won't speak. I want to beat him into  
submission. I want to make sure he suffers. I want to see and cherish  
the look of agony on his face forever.

I hate Tad.

I told Peanut about it. He let me rant and rave, all the while nodding  
with an unreadable expression. I know he hates Tad too. He told me.  
But he thinks I'm crazy. The look on his face told me all. I'm not  
crazy for hating someone. I'm not crazy for wanting to stab him and  
punch him and hurt him in every possible way. Repeatedly.

I'm not crazy.

When I saw him at lunch the other day I lost it. His posture. His  
sickening voice. I couldn't stand it.

I grabbed a fork, jumped up from the table, and ran at him. I got his  
arm and made three, small holes. They began to bleed. Pinky screamed.  
So did Tad. I slapped him but he wouldn't be quiet.

I kept stabbing him until someone held me back. I stared at Tad. He  
wasn't in enough pain.

I struggled against Peanut, causing Norton to step up and hold me back  
too. Johnny took the fork from my hands. I was trying to burn holes  
into that stupid, rich jerk.

Derby was scolding Johnny in his annoying tone too. He told him to  
make sure I was better behaved. I eventually stopped struggling. But  
my hatred for Tad never went away.

When he got up and shot me a glare, I yelled at him. I don't remember  
what I said, but it made him stumble back in surprise. Peanut suddenly  
jerked me backwards and dragged me out of the lunchroom. The voices of  
Johnny and Derby arguing became distant.

Peanut turned me around and looked me down angrily. He told me I  
needed to be taken care of. He told me I needed help. I didn't know  
what he meant but I knew it wasn't good.

"I'll help you," he told me.

I went through a meeting with Dr. Crabblesnitch and my parents. I  
didn't listen to anything they said. I could only replay what I had  
done over and over again in my head.

I had stabbed Tad. I had stabbed him and loved it. He was hurting. He  
was in pain. I loved it. I love to hurt him.

When the orderlies from Happy Volts Asylum came and took me away, my  
mom and sister were crying. Why? I could understand my mom being  
upset, but my sister? I had hurt her friend. She was in a clique  
opposing mine.

Or were they tears of joy?

I was sent to the asylum. It was a horrible place. Now I know how  
Johnny felt when he was put in here. But he did what he did out of  
love. Mine was hatred.

The Greasers visited me every so often. My sister wrote letters so she  
wouldn't be scolded by the Preppies for going. I never replied though.

"Why?" was the first thing that Peanut asked me on his second visit.

"Why what?"

"Why did ya stab him?"

"I hate him."

"Why?"

"He's annoyin'."

"Why?"

He was getting on my nerves.

"His voice. His hair. His face. His everythin'!"

Peanut's mouth twitched at the tone I was using.

"Why?"

I sighed and slammed my hands down on my knees.

"I hate Tad Spencer, do ya hear me Larry Romano? I hate everythin'  
about him. Every single thing. The only thing that I love that is  
related to 'im in any way his hurtin' him!"

I sighed in frustration and looked down at the faded blue of my  
clothes, bangs covering my face. Peanut was silent. I was silent. The  
thick air was growing uncomfortable.

He finally left, without a word.

His visits became very scarce and usually ended in an argument.  
Eventually they stopped. I missed him. Even the other Greasers stopped  
visiting. I missed them too.

One day he showed up.

Him.

I hate him.

Tad.

I hate Tad.

When I saw his ugly face I immediately became enraged. The drugs I  
were doped up on weren't working. When I shot a heavy glare, laced  
with hatred and venom, poison, he recoiled.

"Listen-" he started, but I cut him off. I hate his voice.

"Shut up."

He was silent, shifting from foot to foot while biting his lips. I  
looked down to my clothes again.

"I-"

"I said shut. Up."

He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. I couldn't stare at  
him like I wanted to, not even for a second to shoot him ounces and  
tons of venom. He was staring at me though. And it made me want to gag  
from just feeling it.

I heard him mutter something before he left my room.

I was alone again.

And I realized, I had been alone from the start...

The Greasers felt like a family to me, but they thought I was a  
burden. Johnny had second thoughts about taking me in, Peanut's claims  
of liking me contradicts the way he acts, and Vance feels  
uncomfortable rhyming around me. I heard Ricky and Hal agree with him  
and say that there wouldn't be a rhyme that wouldn't hurt my feelings.

What am I, a girl?

Oh, yes, that's right, I am...

Lucky and Lefty avoid me at all costs. Norton never liked me to begin  
with and opposed Peanut when he suggested me. Lola was the only person  
I had closest to a friend, but even when we talked it was about boys  
and nothing else.

My sister betrayed me for those Prep scum, I never bonded well with my  
dad, same with my mom.

Who else did I even associate with?

Constantinos Brakus? What a downer... He doesn't like anyone anyways.

Bif Tremblay broke my hand a few years back and the only reason he got  
away with it was because he had money. Ever since then he's been  
trying to avoid me.

Gord Vendome has associated with me after Johnny and his boys beat him  
up when he went after Lola.

But I'm not like that.

Looked like he enjoyed his dumpster diving expedition.

Parker Olgilvie gave me a dollar after Bif broke my hand. He looked so  
terrified after he did.

Casey Harris caught me smoking near the basketball court and tried to  
hit on me. He was persistent, the little bastard. Made sure to give  
him a piece of my mind.

Tad Spencer...

He called me poor and spit on my shoe. I gave his house a good egging.

But the way he looks at me...

The whine in his voice...

I hate him.

There's no way I can ever get over my extreme hate for Tad Spencer.


End file.
